


Hand Holding 101

by Marschall



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Male Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marschall/pseuds/Marschall
Summary: The human and the dragon get together.





	1. School Drama

Susie had to admit, she’s starting to regret going to the Dark world.

She pondered this as she sat in the back of class behind a clearly uncomfortable Kris. Meanwhile, Alphys was attempting to teach a lesson. _Attempting_ , Susie added, because most of the class wasn't paying attention.

It wasn’t like she didn’t like the dark world; She loved it, in fact. It was a nice escape from the real world, and it did give her a friend. Kris.

After the dark world, she and Kris became instant friends. It made sense; they both didn’t have any friends, and they were relatively anti-social compared to the rest of the town. Since the dark world never opened back up, they started hanging out, inside and outside school. Hell, today they’re planning to watch movies at Kris’s.

 But that’s where the trouble arose.

You see, disappearing into a closet for hours with a boy your age is bound to raise some questions, and that’s exactly what happened. People started spreading rumors as to what exactly when on inside the closet, with the most popular theory being that they, well, fucked.

Obviously, overhearing rumors of sex between you and your friend would bother you.

But, for some reason, it struck something deeper in Susie. She wasn’t sure why…

…Maybe it was because she was attracted to Kris?

The sound of the bell going off, signaling lunch, cleared her mind of such sinful thoughts. She followed Kris, who didn’t look any better off, as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

Kris wasn’t fairing any better. He was glad to finally make a real friend outside his family, but the allegations put a strain on their friendship. It started turning awkward between the two friends.

But, he too did also kind of like Susie, and not just as a friend.

He was torn away from his thoughts as Susie spoke up beside him. “So, uh... we’re still going ahead with movie night, right?”

“Oh, yeah. My mom’s going to be home late, so we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

“Cool. I got the snacks at my house, so uh, I’ll grab them after school.”

“Did you get the soda too?”

“Yes, you dork. I got your soda. You better have picked some good movies.”

“Define ‘good’.”

All Kris got in response was a light punch to his arm and a chuckle from Susie. Before they knew it, the chuckle turned into shared laughter between the two, as people looked on in worry.

Maybe things would turn out okay.

* * *

 

The two teens sat together in the cafeteria at one of the empty tables. Normally, she would’ve scared some people away from a table and sat there, but Kris had managed to calm her down a bit. Now she no longer yells at said people; she just stares at them, menacingly. Not much of an improvement, but it’s something.

As soon as they sat down, Kris whipped out his lunch bag and zipped it open. This time, he managed to get Susie a sandwich and some water. Not much, considering he’d been bringing slices of pie before.

“Damn, that it?”

“Yeah. Sorry I couldn’t bring more, my mom’s started to notice shit’s going missing.”

“It’s good, dude. Food’s food.”

This was their normal routine; Susie wasn’t able to bring her own lunch, or even buy anything, so he started bringing her food. She’s been happily eating anything he brings her ever since.

Slightly bored, and with an awkward silence starting to take hold, Kris decides to bring up their project. “Hey Susie? You remember that project we’re supposed to do?”

“What pro- oh. Oh shit.” Her eyes widened, and she almost looked pale as it dawned on her.

“Yeah. Thank god it’s due next week. We can probably throw something together this weekend.”

“As much as I hate doing homework, I don’t really want to fail, so sure. Your house?”

“Yeah, unless you feel like going to the Librarby.”

“Ew, Berdly’s there. Hell no.”

“Heh, thought so.”

The rest of lunch went on like this. They chat, ate, and occasionally checked their phones for anything interesting. It was a nice experience.

Well, until someone decided to interrupt their lunch.

“…but, yeah, that’s why I think Jevil is actually a gir-“

“HEY! YOU TWO!”

The two teens and the rest of the cafeteria stopped what they were talking about to find the source of the shout. It surprised neither of them when it turned out to be none other than Berdly. He was standing amongst a group of his friends, who had started breaking out into laughter.

“DID YOU TWO HAVE FUN IN THE CLOSET?”

Muffled laughter could be heard sparsely around them, but no-one was stupid enough to openly mock Susie.

Except for Berdly. Berdly was about to find out why you shouldn’t anger the buff dragon.

The whole atmosphere of the room changed as Susie suddenly stood up and faced the bird, who was now regretting every life decision leading up to this point.

“What the fuck did you just say bird-brains?”

She was only met with silence as the bird now sat back down and huddled with his comrades, who were equally terrified.

“WHAT THE FUCK. DID YOU SAY?”

Kris could only watch as the scene unfolded. He was glad that for once he was on Susie’s side during one of her confrontations, and a part of him kind of admired her for defending them both. But, he also did realize that if she did anything, she probably would be expelled.

Also, yeah, Berdly could get hurt. But he was more worried about Susie getting in trouble.

“You little shit. I’M GOING TO FUCKING RIP YOUR BEAK OFF YOUR FAC-“

Just as she was starting to move towards Berdly to do said horrible things to his beak, Kris had blocked her path with his arm. She looked about ready to rip the offending arm from its socket, but upon seeing it was Kris, stiffened up. He moved closer, put his hand on her shoulder, and went to whisper to her.

“Don’t do it Susie.”

“But-“

“Come on. Let’s just… leave. Go back to the closet or something.”

“…”  
“Please. Do it for me.”

Finally, the homicidal dragon dropped her fists and sighed. The entire cafeteria looked on in awe as the quiet weirdo had somehow managed to calm down Susie, who’s rage was infamous for being relentless. They went back to their table, quickly packed up all their stuff, and went right for the exit.

Once they got to the closet, and settled, they sat in silence as they simply enjoyed each other’s company. Susie draped her arm around Kris and pulled him close.

“T-thanks, Kris...”

Kris heard a sniffle come from his dragon friend, and a sudden wet feeling on his shoulder confirmed his suspicions. She was crying.

He returned the favor by wrapping his arm around her and resting his head on her shoulder.

“Anything for you, Susie.”

They spent the rest of lunch like this, at each other’s side.


	2. Movie Time

After the whole debacle in the cafeteria, and their time back in the closet, they eventually had to go back to class once lunch was over. Luckily, they still had the same class, so it was slightly more bearable.

After getting settled in (and making Berdly wet himself after realizing Susie was still in his class), Susie tried to listen in as Alphys started another one of her lessons. But, after around five seconds, she gave up and tried to sit back and relax.

But there was something on her mind that was refusing to allow her to do so. Specifically, it was about the boy sitting in front of her.

Kris.

He was her friend, and she hated to admit it, but… she might be developing a crush for him. Especially considering what happened in the closet not too long ago. He held her close as she was at her low point and didn’t let go. Unlike most people, he actually cared about her.

If she liked him before, she definitely wanted him now.

But this only made her more anxious. Did he like her back? If not, would they remain friends? She didn’t want to lose her only friend, but…

The ringing of the bell instantly crashed her train of thought.

Luckily, this bell signaled the end of the school day, so she and the rest of class abruptly left. Like last time, she and Kris stuck together and chatted as everyone piled out of the school building and onto the street outside. This time though, after walking down the street, they split up and went for their respective houses.

* * *

 

Kris was a sweating mess.

It had only dawned on him when he entered his house that the same girl that he may have a crush on was going to be in his house in a few hours. Sure, yeah, Susie’s been in his house before, but this time it would just be the two of them for almost the entire night, alone.

It both horrified yet emboldened him.

He knew that things had gotten awkward between them, and it will probably continue during the coming night. But, he had a few hours alone with Susie to do something about it. Whether it was to address the situation, or to throw caution to the wall and admit he liked her.

Regardless, he had to prepare.

He went up to his room and found a box under his bed; this was where he stashed some movies he managed to rent from the movie store, along with everything else he wanted to hide from Toriel. This ranged from mildly violent video games, to his prized book “How to Draw Dragons” and the multitude of less than appropriate drawings made from it. He was pretty sure Toriel would burn him at the stake if she found any of it.

Once making sure he had all the movies, he brought the box of movies downstairs and turned on the TV. The outdated piece of machinery took a while to boot up, so he instead went into the kitchen to check supplies.

While he did tell Susie to get the snacks, he did also get some himself just in case. Considering the fact that Susie might not have much money, he figured she might not get much.

He counted a large bottle of Coca Cola and several bags of popcorn. Not much, but it would do. Besides, he added, he could just order pizza.

With that out of the way, he checked the TV again. To his relief, it had finally booted up. He inserted one of the DVDs and hoped for the best. Once again, the world smiled upon him as the movie started. Now knowing that everything was set and ready, he took the DVD out of the TV and rested on the couch.

Finally, he could sit back and relax. But his mind had other plans.

As he sat there, his thoughts wandered back to Susie, wondering whether he’d actually work up the courage to admit his feelings. What would happen if she said no? It would just get awkward from there, and he didn’t want to lose her as a friend. He couldn’t afford to lose her.

But, if he didn’t do anything, the whole situation at school might just do that for him.

He knew what he had to do.

But he’ll do it after he gets some much-needed shut-eye.

* * *

 

Almost half an hour later, Kris was woken up from his nap by heavy knocking at the front door. He considered simply going back to sleep for all of three seconds before realizing it was Susie, who would probably just kick down the door if he didn’t answer.

Not wanting his door kicked down, he got up and opened the door. He was greeted by a very nice-looking Susie.

Well, relatively nice.

For once, she was wearing a pair of pants that didn’t have holes in them, and her hair looked like it had been brushed back, as opposed to her usual style of just letting it hang free. Other than that, though, she was wearing her usual jacket and shirt.

“So, uh… you going to let me in or what?”

“Oh, yeah, come on in.”

Kris only just realized that he had been staring at her for quite a bit. Off to a great start.

Putting aside his mess-up, he directed Susie to the kitchen and asked how much snacks she had; she answered by emptying her backpack onto the kitchen table. Chips, Popcorn, Candies, and Kris’s favorite, a can of Coca-Cola.

“Isn’t that a bit of overkill Susie?”

“Naaaah.”

Despite the pile of junk food they had, they chose to have a single bowl of popcorn to share between the two and soda. With the food ready, Kris went to get a movie out.

“You better not have gotten anything lame.”

“I tried, but they don’t exactly have a great selection at the store.”

“It couldn’t have been too bad, could it?”

He pulled out a movie and showed it to Susie. “This is literally the best movie I could find.”

It was a generic wild west movie called “Rosy Dead Revenge” and had obvious stock images used for the cover. It had a quote on the front from a reviewer, saying it’s “Very Okay.” Another reviewer, apparently IGN, was quoted saying “8/10, just enough water.”

“Fine, let’s watch that then.”

Kris inserted the DVD into the TV and sat back on the couch with Susie.

The movie, despite the review, was less than okay. It was so generic it was terrible. But that didn’t matter to them; they were getting a kick out of it. They laughed whenever particularly terrible moments came up in the film and made jokes at its expense. All the while, they munched down on popcorn and chugged down soda. All in all, it was a fun experience.

At this point, it had gotten dark outside. Neither of the teens had opted to turn on any lights, so the only light in the living room came from the TV. Both Kris and Susie had gotten under blankets, making it quite comfortable.

The bowl of popcorn was still nestled between them and was still stocked with popcorn. Kris went to grab another handful of the golden treats when something inexplicable happened.

He grabbed something that wasn’t popcorn.

It felt smooth to the touch, and he could’ve sworn he felt… scales…

_No. Nonononono…_

He slowly turned his gaze to confirm his suspicions.

_Shit._

It was Susie’s hand. He had grabbed Susie’s hand. If that wasn’t bad enough, Susie had now noticed and was looking right at him. Her face was now shades of red.

As the movie played in the background, the two teens stared at each other in awkward silence. It was clear that they both were trying to say something but couldn’t; they mouthed words but couldn’t find their voices.

Susie, not able to say anything, decided to take matters into her own hands, literally.

She took hold of Kris’s hand and gave him a warm smile. It took Kris a moment to realize what just happened, but once he did, he returned the favor by giving her hand a light squeeze and smiling back.

They sat there for a minute, holding hands. Kris then decided to escalate it by moving closer. He moved the popcorn aside and rested on Susie’s side. She, in turn, draped her arm around Kris and pulled him closer. They sat in comfortable silence, until Susie managed to find her voice.

“Kris, I think… I think I like you.”

“You do?”

“Y-yeah.”

Another moment passed.

“You can probably tell by now, but uh… I like you too.”

“H-heh, really? I thought we were doing all this touchy-feely stuff because we were really good friends.”

Kris nervously chuckled before placing his hand under Susie’s maw. “Would a friend do this?”

He turned towards Susie as she just started to realize what he was about to do. He hesitated for a second, but said _screw it,_ and quickly placed a peck on her cheek. She turned even redder as he fell back to her side.

The two went back to watching the movie, but not before Susie raised a question.

“So, are we like… a thing now? Are we dating?”

“I think so.”

“Good, I think I’d like that.”

Finally, the newly made couple went back to watching the movie, but closer this time. They still made fun of the movie, but now they cuddled together. Eventually, Kris decided to drop his blanket and get under hers, which Susie welcomed.

They would stay like this, by each other’s side.

* * *

 

Toriel approached her front door, key in hand. It was late, as evidenced by how dark it was outside. It was even darker inside her house.

The latter observation worried Toriel. She had called and even texted Kris, to no avail. She knew he had been coming home later than usual because of his new friend, who also happened to be the school bully. She also happened to know of a certain incident involving a closet. The thought of her son potentially doing sinful acts with the school bully made her uneasy.

All in all, odds weren’t in favor of Kris.

When she finally opened her door, she was greeted by darkness. She was also greeted by… snoring?

She looked around, trying to find the source. Turning on a nearby light, she found it.

Or, rather, her.

It was Susie.

Well, not only Susie. Kris was there, sleeping in the snoring bully’s arms.

Toriel almost jumped as she gazed at the sight in front of her. She had caught the two with the smoking gun, and, considering the circumstances, she was tempted to do something about it.

But she didn’t.

She felt… glad.

Her son was finally happy, and by the looks of it, he might’ve just found the love of his life. She couldn’t just tear them apart.

Besides, all those rumors circulating through school are, well… rumors.

Now feeling happy for her son, Toriel turned off the light and went to bed. She left the two to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all he wrote.
> 
> That is, for now. Don't know if or how i'll expand this, but i am tempted.
> 
> Until then, feel free to let me know how i did.


	3. First Kiss

Kris yawned and slowly woke from his slumber. He felt a twang of relief as he remembered it was the weekend and therefore could sleep in all he wanted. But that’s where the relief stopped.

He realized he wasn’t in his bedroom. Not only that, but there was a scaly, purple arm wrapped around his torso, holding him tight, and what felt like a mess of hair resting on his arm.

_Goddamnit._

In the romantic night they had, he realized, they forgot to pack things up. This was crucial because Toriel would have eventually come back later in the night and judging by the fact that he could see her van parked outside, she must have seen them together.

Kris turned to the snoring dragon hanging on to him. He had to admit, she looked cute when she was sleeping, which is ironic considering she’d probably beat him up for saying that. Unfortunately, they had a potential crisis on their hands, so he started shaking Susie in an attempt to wake her up.

She let out a groan in response and, to Kris’s surprise, tightened her hold on the human. But, a few seconds later, she gave in to Kris’s effort to wake her.

“…Ugh… Kris..? What are you doing… here...?” As she finished mumbling out her question, she started to realize where exactly she was.

“Susie. We slept in.”

“Wait… oh. Fuck.” She went wide-eyed as she realized the implications.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she saw us.”

A few seconds passed as the two fathomed the situation they were in, and what they could do to avoid the ire of Kris’s mother, who had once made Asriel go to church for weeks because he was kissed by Catty. That was bad enough, but sleeping together? Toriel would figuratively beat the angel’s book into the both of them. She would probably literally do it, too.

They didn’t want to be around for that.

“Dude, your mom’s going to kill us.”

“Shit, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know! Run away or someth-“

They froze as they heard footsteps from upstairs. They heard them trail closer and closer to the stairwell, until…

“…Children? I assume you’re up?”

They remained silent as she made her way down the stairs. Unbeknownst to either of them, they had unconsciously interlinked their hands.

“Kris, Susie, I know you’re awake.” She said as she stepped down onto the last step, turned the corner, and looked at the two teenagers. Kris recognized the look on her face; disappointment.

“Uhh… Hey mom…”

“W-we can explain, Ms… uh.. Dreemurr.”

“You don’t have to explain anything, Susie. I know what happened.”

Silence followed as the two were too terrified to say anything.

But, to the two's surprise, her expression… lightened? “…Kris, next time, please let me know when you’re having someone over.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?”

“No! What made you think I was?”

“Uh, well… you know what, never mind.”

“Well then, if you’ll excuse me, I do believe we should have breakfast. Susie, you’re welcome to join.”

“Really? Sure then.”

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was an… interesting experience.

Toriel did indeed make breakfast for the two. When it finally came though, Susie was taken aback by it; eggs, bacon, all of it being given to her. She usually only cracked open a box of cereal for breakfast. To say she was overwhelmed was an understatement.

After that though, she gladly accepted the breakfast. She ended up going through the whole thing before anyone else was done. Even then, her hunger was not sated, so she asked Kris if he minded sharing some of his food. He did not mind.

After breakfast, the now two full teenagers went back to rest on the couch. They sat there for a moment before Kris spoke up. “So uh… what now?”

“Don’t know. I gotta go back to my house eventually… but that doesn’t mean we can’t do something in the meantime.” She gave Kris a mischievous grin.

“Hmm… hey, don’t we need to do that project?” Susie’s mischievous grin was dropped at the mention of the project.

Susie gave Kris a disapproving look and was about to voice said disapproval before Toriel peaked out from the Kitchen.

“That sounds like a good idea! You two should work on it.”

Kris immediately realized his mistake; he didn’t want to do it, and he was sure Susie definitely didn’t want to do it. Toriel would probably get pissed if they didn’t, though. But, he had a genius plan to get around that.

“Uh, sure. How about we go do it at the Librarby?” Susie, hearing this, delivered a light jab to Kris’s side. She didn’t like the sound of this.

“Good idea, my child! I can drive you there if you want?”

Kris was about to respond when Susie spoke before he could. “It’s fine Ms. Dreemurr, we can walk.”

“Whatever you say, Susie!”

Over the course of the next few minutes, Kris and Susie readied to go out. Susie grabbed her bag and snacks, most of which were unopened from the night before. By the time she had her stuff together, Kris had returned from his room with what appeared to be a surprisingly light bookbag.

With everything ready, they said goodbye to Toriel and made their way out. They walked down the street, then…

“Hey Kris?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re not actually going to go to the librarby, are we?”

“Nope.”

“Heh, thought so. You’re such a rebel Kris.”

“Me? A rebel? Ha… anyways, what now?”

“Wanna just go chill out in the woods?”

“Sure. I’d love to go sit out in the woods, with my girlfriend, alone.”

Susie, realizing the implications of such a statement, turned a shade of purple. “S-shut up.”

Kris simply laughed; Susie would soon join in too. They would continue to laugh as they made their way into the forest.

 

* * *

 

The two teens finally made it to their spot in the woods. It was a clearing with various bits of cans and chip bags strewn about. A fallen tree rests on its side, dividing the clearing into two.

This clearing was one of their spots they would hang out at. Kris originally found it with Asriel a few years back, and they’d use it whenever they wanted to just chill out away from the town. After Asriel left for university, though, it saw little use until Kris and Susie started using it themselves.

Susie was the first to sit down on the tree. She put her bag down, took out a can of soda left from her stock, and cracked it open as she turned to Kris. “You ever think about cleaning up around here?”

Kris too sat down on the tree, next to Susie. “Sometimes, but the nearest trash can is like half a mile away, so yeah. Besides, some of it gives me nostalgia, you know? There’s probably some chocolate wrappers that have been sitting around here for years now.” As he talked, he grabbed himself a can of soda from her bag, then went to rest his head on her shoulder.

“Whatever you say dork.” She returns the gesture by wrapping her arm around Kris.

For what seemed like hours, they sat there side-by-side chatting about anything and everything. During their time together, they also went through several bags and cans, adding them to the already junky floor of the clearing. Kris’s stomach would probably get back at him for eating that much junk food, but he didn’t really care.

Eventually though, Susie’s once impressive supply of snacks and soda had started to dwindle. So much so, that only one can of soda remained.

Susie was the first to notice this as she went to grab another drink. Seeing this, she quickly grabbed it and flaunted it.

“Dibs on the last drink!”

Kris, notorious drinker of soda, could not let this travesty stand. He refuted Susie’s claim to the can, saying “Yeah right, it’s mine!” and quickly swiped it from Susie’s hands. He managed to get up from the log and back away before Susie could retaliate.

“Oh, now it’s ON.”

Kris, now standing a meter away from Susie, looked on in horror as the dragon threw herself at him. She tackled the boy to the ground, and a brief struggle commenced as both tried to wrestle for control of the drink. Unfortunately for Kris, he was no match against the former bully. The drink once again changed hands as Susie took it.

“Ha, suck it! This drink’s min-“

She stopped as she realized the position she was in. Her face flushed with pink as she did.

“…oh.”

Susie was now straddling Kris’s torso. Her mind started to go into overdrive as she realized the implications of such a position.

_What if someone saw us? Is someone watching right now? Is Kris going to be weirded out and leave? Did I fuck up?_

Meanwhile, Kris had also caught on to the predicament now facing them. His cheeks had turned a shade of rose, much like Susie. His mind was also in overdrive, until a single thought popped up. It was an incredibly risky idea, but considering recent events, it didn’t seem like that bad an idea.

So, he kissed her.

He quickly rose up and threw his lips onto Susie’s. It was brief, lasting only a second. But it felt much longer to both of them. At the end of the second, he dropped back down to the ground.

Susie eyes went wide as it happened, and somehow her face turned even redder. Kris, though, only gave her a mischievous grin as his face also reddened. They sat there for a moment as Susie tried to process what just happened. While she did so, Kris began to fear he may have gone too far, but a moment later his fears were put to rest.

She returned the kiss.

Susie moved to place her lips on Kris’s. At first, she was stopped when his nose contacted her snout, but she quickly corrected it by turning her head. As their lips finally met, Kris let his hands wander, placing one behind Susie’s scaled neck and implanting another in her brimming hair. Susie did the same, letting her hands feel up Kris’s smooth skin. Eventually, someone worked up the courage to meet the other’s tongue. As they met, though, they instantly recoiled out of fear. A few more experimental touches later, Susie let her tongue wrestle with Kris’s by plunging it through his lips. Both the teens were experiencing pure everlasting bliss by this point.

Eventually, though, the two needed to breathe and finally stopped the kiss. Susie and Kris, faces inches apart, looked longingly at each other. Finally, Kris spoke up.

“You look so cute right now…”

She turned away, flustered. “Shut up, you big flirt…”

She turned back towards Kris, her endearing smile still there. “...But, uh.. thanks. You do too.”

Finally, Susie removed herself from Kris and made for the log. Kris stood up too and took a swig from the last can of soda, which he managed to swipe back from Susie. As he did, Susie caught his attention.

“Hey Kris, it’s getting kind of late.” She put up her phone to show the time. 4:47 PM.

“Damn, has it really been that long? Well, we should probably get packed up then before my mom starts getting suspicious.”

Following Kris’s advice, the two packed what was left into Susie’s bag, took their bags, the left.

 

* * *

 

The two teens approached Kris’s house. Susie decided to walk Kris back to his house, and when asked why, said she just wanted to see her boyfriend off.

“Well Kris, it’s been nice. See you tomorrow.” She gave him one last quick kiss before she turned the other way.

Before she left though, Kris called for her. “Hey Susie!”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

She tensed up as she heard him say “Date”. She didn’t know what a date would entail, what you needed to do… but…

“A… a date? Uh, I mean… sure. I’ll go on a date with you. But when are we doing it? Where?”

Kris didn’t exactly think this through. “Uhh… how about Tuesday, after school? We can go to the Diner, too.”

“Sounds good. See you later Kris.” She continued her walk down the street.

Kris was ecstatic now. He entered his home with a smile on his face and greeted Toriel, who still believed they went to the Librarby. He told her part of the truth; They did go to the Librarby, but half-way through took a break and went to chill in the woods. He also told her about his coming date. She told him she was proud of her son.

After eating dinner, he went up to bed, and started to realize what he had gotten himself into.

He was going on a date. With Susie.

He put aside his concerns and shut his eyes, finally falling asleep.

In another house, Unbeknownst to Kris, Susie was also slightly panicking in her own bedroom. Just slightly.


End file.
